


粉紅色，一如你的大腦

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 疏星。不肯渡河漢 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Escapril Poetry Challenge 2020, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inside his own head, Minor Injuries, Other, Pink like your brain, Post-Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land, Soft Twelfth Doctor, The Vault (Doctor Who), They are not good at communication, do not repost to another site, knife, soft kiss, 上等檸檬, 台灣華語, 微糖無冰, 把詩寫不出來的題目拿來寫文了, 有酸沒有苦, 禁止轉載
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 地窖的門打開。博士躲過了一把擲向腦袋的飛刀...我想吃中文twissy糧(攤手)
Relationships: Missy & River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: 疏星。不肯渡河漢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866313
Kudos: 7





	粉紅色，一如你的大腦

地窖的門打開。博士躲過了一把擲向腦袋的飛刀( _我就跟你說過不能給她──_ )朝腹部而來的飛刀掀翻了外帶的蓋子( _不用每次都批准她想要的東西。不要幾乎每次──_ )為了拯救墨西哥辣牛肉湯免於翻覆，他沒能完全閃過對準他腳踝的飛刀( _先別提你這樣對不對得起你妻子，你根本是挖坑給自己跳。_ 納豆語)。

長褲被劃破，鮮血從小腿肚的傷口湧出。( _你根本是挖坑給自己跳_ )

「喔喔。」Missy拎著手上的飛鏢。「我以為你會躲過的。」

(深呼吸，博士。大人不計小人過。那是Missy說對不起的方式。你要習慣。你可以期待，但是不可以抱有太多期待──)

「今天是什麼？拉丁美洲菜系？」Missy隨手將飛鏢擱在鋼琴上，清脆的高跟鞋聲響從高台一路敲行直到他面前。紫色維多利亞式長裙如同水銀在他腳下攤開。「博士，你流血了。」Missy舔了舔手指。

(那是我的血？)

「愣在那裏做什麼？你不想要包紮嗎？」

(我想要知道的是我做錯了什麼，為什麼我們又回到了最一開始，在這裡，見面時就是彼此傷害的階段。我不是故意要六個月都不來見妳的──好吧我是刻意的。可是我希望妳懂，我希望妳能懂。妳不是玫瑰，我仍試圖保護。我害怕妳離開。我害怕妳會──)

「拜託給我乾淨的紗布。」博士嘀咕，一拐一拐地走到沙發椅坐下。

「嘖，擔心我藉機害你感染病毒？免了吧。過去那六個月無聊到快要發瘋的日子裡我早就想出至少五種在你開門瞬間就能殺了你的方法。」

「沒有更多種嗎？」他咧嘴一笑。

「不像當時某人正在享受遊輪之旅，」Missy把紗布捲重重拍在茶几上，清冽的藍色目光狠狠咬著博士不放。「我備感壓力。」

(緊急，緊急！開玩笑行不通！)

「Missy，不管妳當初在焦慮的是什麼，現在都過去了──」

「偉大的omega啊！天曉得你當初是不是死在外頭，還是重生完就忘記我還在這裡了！」博士來不及有任何反應，Missy已經別過頭，在塑膠袋裡粗魯翻找自己想吃的東西。

(博士啊博士，你搞砸了。她生氣了。她擔心你。她怕你把她給扔了。)

(我怎麼可能會忘記她。即使我們曾經擁有最幸福的日子已經淡去，儘管有許許多多其他人教會了我什麼是幸福與希望，毀壞及悲傷，兩顆心臟，至少有一顆永遠裝著她。)

博士慢條斯理的包紮著腿上的傷口。

傷口不深，只要沒有感染幾天就能好。時間領主優秀的恢復能力。

(我到底該怎麼說服她？要怎麼做她才會願意承認她還會憂慮，還會受傷？她仍是脆弱的，她有可能善良， ~~她有可能溫柔的愛我~~ 她不可能像我愛她那樣愛著我，但那不是重點。該怎麼做，怎麼做……)

博士完成包紮的工作後從袋子裡拿出他的墨西哥捲餅。Missy大聲嚼碎她那一份脆餅裡的生萵苣。

(今天的她還是像往常一樣璀璨動人。眼影是黛青夾碎銀嗎？什麼成分？可以製成爆炸物嗎？不是硝酸鹽成分。也有可能是五十四光年以外那顆聯星系統的甲殼素──不像。而且是那種的話，還會需要某種植物的根，那種植物只存在……)

(她好美。)

(不要再執著於她的美貌了，花痴腦袋。)

他們用餐完畢。Missy把垃圾放回袋子裡。她整理好裙面，雙手交叉放在膝上，說：「讓我瞧瞧你包得怎麼樣。」

(她在關心我！真心的嗎？或是別有意圖？)

「不會太差。」他低聲說道。

Missy「嘖」了一聲，明顯不以為然。

博士乖乖走到他前面，一隻手扶著沙發，允許她抬起受傷的那隻腳看。

Missy檢查的動作一如往常精確。是一雙擅於操作機械的手。是一雙嫻熟於各種毀滅性武器的手。板機。齒輪。黑火藥和奧創能量。

(和我一樣。)

「手工很差，至少該盡的功能都盡到了。」Missy拍拍他受傷那隻腳的大腿。「你的褲管還是破的。」

(啊。)

「算了，沒有人會發現的。」

「不。要是蛋頭先生看到了那還得了。『博士你受傷了！』『博士Missy到底做了什麼！』『博士我早就跟你說過了！』然後他會不准你親自下來地窖。在六個月獨處之後我得繼續忍受智商沒有你高的生物。我會太想把他的手指一根一根拔下來做成鐵琴。」她的拇指撫過他裸露的腳踝。「我幫你補。」

(不可能。我在作夢。)

(不對，這是真的。如果是作夢的話，她會說對不起，她會擁抱我，手中沒有藏著暗器。她會說，我終於懂了，你能原諒我嗎？我會告訴她，我早就原諒妳了。不能說出口的是，即使妳毀滅世界，即使妳敲碎我，我不知道怎麼不愛妳。)

「沒想到妳這裡有針線。」

「我可以用樹葉做出一把槍，博士。你給了我一整架鋼琴。平面式鋼琴。」Missy拋了個媚眼，起身去拿她的工具。「線是我之前和你要的，如果你忘記的話。」

「我才沒有那麼健忘。」

「是嗎？據我所知你的妻子還在圖書館星球的電腦裡。她是個壞女孩，比你好多了，不怕動用武力，行事風格我很欣賞。可惜你把她像一本書一樣扔在架子上就走了，沒有回頭。可惜那次在監獄和她碰面，她隱藏起對於你離去的不安全感全有來由。」Missy坐回沙發上。「別害羞，腿伸過來，博士。鞋子脫掉──不，不用。坐在扶手上。喔，你怎麼斗膽摟著一名淑女的香肩，欺人暗室──手別放下來，別亂動。」她開始工作。

博士維持著這曖昧的姿勢──半個身子在Missy懷裡。一手撐在扶手上。一手摟著她的肩膀──專注地看著她。

(香水味還是和以前一樣。這副身體的皺紋也沒有多大變化。如果再湊近，我可以聞到她的呼吸。她不會喜歡那樣。她不喜歡被提醒我光是存在就會影響她。)

(我不應該愛她的。在發生過的一切後。

不過心永遠是你自己的叛徒，不是嗎。你以為阻止一場流血叛變，阻止時間悖論存在，阻止受奴役的人類或其他生物繼續受到傷害，就能醒過來。醒過來前面的路也不會是空的。有很多人陪你走過，還會有其他人加入旅程。可是你的兩顆心臟不能停止跳動，你不能自已，必須回頭。她在那裡，不管哪個身體，哪種瘋狂，鼓聲是否響起。羅德之妻向索多瑪看了一眼化為鹽柱。你看了她一眼就明白，只要她不收回手，你一定走向前握住。她是溫暖的、燦爛的、與你伯仲之間。你們會一直爭強鬥勝下去，但是你已經厭惡了鮮血……)

(妳知道我想的這些嗎。

妳提起River，想問的其實是自己。我假裝不知道，避免真的談論敏感話題。她比我們好太多了，更加善良，更多奮不顧身的勇氣，少了自大。說起來道理還是一樣的。我不想說再見，不知道怎麼說再見。要承認失去太痛苦了。目睹一個人死去比起埋葬一個人要容易。那是為什麼儘管噬血暗影是個可能解決的威脅我從沒回去找她。那是為什麼我求你重生，同意要看守妳一千年。

我沒辦法接受失去妳們。

所以我不願承認失去妳。River的未來寫在我的過去，道別已經完成，除了承認沒有更改的餘地。每次見面都是倒數。每過一秒就離終點進一步。我和妳，兩條河繼續往前，推擠、碰撞、融合。還有機會。值得嗎？必須值得，我承擔不起放棄。我們兩個，四顆心臟，碎得支離破碎，體無完膚，岩漿一般沖毀國家，沖毀星系。如果無法說服妳和我站在一起，我們不能在一起。

我不願承認失去妳。)

* * *

「博士。」她悄聲說。他緩緩眨了眨眼。「博士。」他臉上的皺紋移動，像是一棵捱到春天的老樹。輪廓鬆動。是否能開花，取決於寒風。

他還在看著她。目光無法移轉。

她非常緩慢，不符合她的風格地轉過頭，溫柔地吻了他。

(你的嘴唇有些乾裂，用我的口紅，染上我的味道，好嗎？我永遠不會承認你的妻子值得與我們相提並論，永遠不會承認曾有這麼一個存在的確可以插足我們漫長的歷史，可是你永遠、永遠不要放棄我，好嗎？)

他們凝視彼此。

她先別過頭。「下去。去拿書看。見證你自己塞了什麼垃圾給我。讓我休息一下。」

(留在這裡，多陪我一會兒吧。)

**Author's Note:**

> 墨西哥辣牛肉湯指的是chili  
> "The Diary of River Song"有提過Missy和剛進監獄沒多久的River碰過面。詳細劇情沒買廣播劇不清楚。據說Missy花了許多篇幅炫耀博士當初在學院時期如何著迷於她
> 
> 評論？


End file.
